Signage refers to graphic designs, such as symbols, emblems, words, etc. In advertising, signage refers to the design or use of signs and symbols to communicate a message to a specific group, usually for the purpose of marketing. Digital signage is a sub segment of signage and comprises the use of digital signage display units also referred to as digital signage players, such as liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting diode (LED) displays, projector screens, etc. Digital signage is a field in great expansion especially for advertising in a public venue (e.g. an airport, a shopping mall, etc.), because of the potential to advertise dynamically, such as is done with an advertising video.
Several digital signage players may be displaying the same digital signage content, referred to as a distributed digital signage content since it is distributed over the plurality of digital signage players. Each particular digital signage player has its own local placement target, determining how often the distributed digital signage content is played on a display of the particular digital signage player.
However, in some circumstances such as a failure of a specific one of the digital signage players or digital signage content which takes precedence, the local placement target cannot be achieved by the specific digital signage player. By managing the distributed digital signage content in a dynamic manner over the plurality of digital signage players, the local placement targets can be adapted to various circumstances affecting one or more of the digital signage players.
Therefore, there is a need for a new method and digital signage player for managing distributed digital signage content.